Dave Wylde
Mark Ewing (born July 22, 1984), also known by his ring name Dave Wylde, is a Northern Irish professional wrestler who is currently signed to IUWAR, appearing on the WAR brand. In professional wrestling, Ewing was the first ever Number One Seed and subsequently first ever WAR Revolutionary Cup Champion, as well as reigning simultaneously as the NGW North American and World Tag Team Champion prior to that. He was also the winner of the first ever match in WAR history, and has two Feud of the Year accolades (with David Fagan and Andrew Fusion) Wylde initially came to prominence through his career on the professional wrestling independent circuit, primarily as a member of the NGW roster. In 2006, Wylde signed a contract with IUW and led an exodus of his colleagues with him. He wrestled there for a short term before retiring due to injuries sustained from the Bloody Sunday match. Later, Wylde would go on to anonymously fund the short-lived EMPIRE Pro Wrestling, before returning to the ring in 2009 as a member of the FED-X roster. Depending on Wylde's alignment as a crowd favorite or villain, he emphasizes different aspects of his personality to encourage the desired audience reaction. He often uses his smaller stature to his advantage both in and out of the ring, through making opponents underestimate him. His relationship with the wrestling audience fluctuates regularly but he's becoming known as a good guy with a bad attitude. Professional wrestling career Early career Next Generation Wrestling (2005 - 2006) When Worlds Collide Last Sunrise Day of Destiny II Independent Underground Wrestling (2006 - 2007) Retirement due to injury (2007) EMPIRE Pro Wrestling (2007) FIST Entertainment Department Extreme (2009) Bigger Than Jesus II WAR (2009 - 2010) Rise to The Playoffs First ever Revolutionary Cup Champion Storyline with The Shadow Regime Closure of WAR Return of IUW (2010 - 2012) Our Time IX Fired from The Underground Our Time X Return of WAR (2012 - present) Gimmick A long time ago, fans around the world used to admire Dave Wylde for his ethics and morals. A man of the people, the prolific underdog became the posterboy for Next Generation Wrestling at the height of its success, but true fame always seemed out of reach for Wylde. In a world run by wrestlers much bigger and much meaner, the gentle-mannered Irishman would often stop short of the door to the main event. Despite holding gold, for one reason or another he never found himself able to even compete for the chance to headline a pay-per-view. When the brutal match infamously known as Bloody Sunday distorted the mindset of Dave Wylde, no one was prepared for the man he would become. Years of grit and determination, and sheer underdog strength provided the man we now call "The Lord of War" with a foundation to build a new career. He always knew he could grapple with men twice his size in the ring, but it was time to go toe-to-toe outside as well. From his shocking return to wrestling in Fed-X in January 2009, waves of skilled opponents have succumbed to the bloodlust and jealous ambition of the man who was always told no. Callous and scheming, this new evolution of Dave Wylde may be a far cry from the man who drew record ratings in 2006, but the same in-ring phenomenon exists today. Any man entering the ring with The Lord today must prepare to face lightning speed and agility coupled with a ferocious brawling technique and the swiftest of tactics. After initially resenting the extreme shift in attitude and personality, wrestling fans worldwide have reverted to cheering for the Irishman once more, now knowing that his words are a mere inkblot on an otherwise impeccable resume. Ring entrance The house lights in the arena quickly turn downward before fading us into darkness, riling the crowd in attendance into an electric atmosphere as the moment holds. As thousands of camera flashes flicker through the darkness, the WARtron quickly flashes an obnoxious graphic reading "LORD OF WAR". At the exact same time, we hear the first loud snare hit from "Fucking in the Bushes" by Oasis thunder through the arena. The imminent arrival of Dave Wylde draws every man, woman and child from their seat in a hyseria of boos and jeers aimed towards the stage. The house lights crash on, pulsing white and black throughout the arena and creating a strobe effect to viewers worldwide, as the blistering riffs of the song give way to the rebellious declaration in the song shouting through the speakers. The electric guitar kicks in with that Hollywood riff, and the choir rains down their haunting harmonies as the man himself breaks through the black curtain on the stage. Stepping out to thousands upon thousands of hateful ticketholders, Dave Wylde makes his way to the top of the ramp amidst the spectacular stage show, and looks around the crowd with a sneer on his face. Throwing both of his arms out and turning on the spot as if to display himself, Wylde triggers a curtain of gold pyro to fall behind him. As he finishes his turn, he makes his way down toward the ring completely ignoring the people at ringside before jumping unto the apron and hopping over the top rope. As his music hits a peak, Wylde jumps unto the nearest turnbuckle and begins to trash talk the fans, all the while proclaiming his own greatness. When his music fades and the house lights return, Wylde pops off the turnbuckle and begins to prepare for the match. Personal life He's a good fuckin' guy. In wrestling Moveset *'Finishing moves' **The Van Wylder(C4/Standing Side Moonsault) **Pikeys Revenge(Spanish Fly/Top Rope Standing Side Moonsault) **Napoleon Syndrome(Tilt-a-whirl Guillotine Choke) *'Standard moves' **Belly to Back Suplex **Exiting Irish Whip **Running Superkick **Dropkick **Chop Block **Sliding Baseball Kick **Shining Wizard **Small Package **Running High Knee **Asai DDT **Headbutt **Drop Toe Hold **Double Knee Backbreaker *'Aerial moves' **450 Splash **Shooting Star Press **Springboard Backpack **Springboard 630 Splash **Corner-to-Corner Suicide Dropkick **Moonsault **Mushroom Stomp **Over-Castle Brainbuster *'Submission moves' **Ankle Lock **Backpack Sleeper **Cloverleaf **LeBell Lock **Thumb Choke Hold Nicknames *"Dynamite" *"The Belfast Brawler" *"The Saint" *"The Lord of War" / "The Lord" *"The Greatest of All Time" Entrance themes *"Fucking In The Bushes" by Oasis Singles (2005 - present) *"The Saints Are Coming" by U2 Saints (2006 - present) *"Destabilize" by Enter Shikari Black List (2011) Relationships Boxcar Billy A self-described "unplanted seed", Boxcar Billy is a rail-rider with only three passions in like; booze, pot and wrestling. The former costs money, whilst the latter makes it. A failed wrestling reporter, Billy first paired with Wylde in 2005 in NGW. They've traveled a long road together, from Billy playing eyes-and-ears for Dave to Billy being made the Chairmans Associate when Wylde was financing EMPIRE Pro Wrestling. As loyal as they come, Boxcar Billy knows his client like the back of his food vouchers, and that's just the way Dave likes it. The Saints Both Fagan and Wylde moved from the Emerald Isle to the United States after being each receiving wrestling training in Dublin and London respectively. NGW Owner Walt Armstrong had been previously scouting in the British Isles, and having been impressed by the performances of each man signed them to developmental deals in his federation. The older of the pair, Fagan got featured on screens almost a year before Wylde made his debut, but the pair trained consistently together under the mentorship of Lee Gorgeous. Eventually their relationship would spiral as David Fagan came forward to admit a painkiller addiction in 2006. He rejected the assistance of Dave Wylde and delved into a darker place, choosing instead to embrace the feeling of immortality provided by his tablets. Eventually the pair would turn on each other a face off in a brutal encounter at Day of Destiny II, sending them both into an immediate career hiatus. After having made his return to wrestling in 2009, Wylde soon found himself calling upon his former rival, who debuted in Fed-X weeks later to form The Saints, a team which has now become legendary for their anarchic, unpredictable and destructive behaviour. The Warriors The Black List Mike Wilson The Shadow Regime The Progression Phantasm Championships and accomplishments *Next Generation Wrestling **NGW World Tag Team Championships (1 time) **NGW North American Championship (1 time) *WAR **First ever Number One Seed in The Playoffs **First ever Revolutionary Cup Champion *Accolades **Creator of Bloody Sunday **Face of the Year (NGW 2006) **Feud of the Year (NGW 2006) - with David Fagan **Unpinned for 14 months (January 2009 - March 2010) **Defeated Big Red Monster in the first ever WAR match **Feud of the Year (WAR 2009) with Andrew Fusion **Defeated The Vigilante at Our Time IX **Defeated Mike Wilson at Our Time X References Category:WAR Roster Category:WAR Originals Category:Revolutionary Cup Champions Category:NGW Alumni Category:Irish Characters Category:Executives Category:Fed Owners Category:Playoff Participants Category:The Saints Category:IUWAR Alumni Category:WAR Alumni Category:IUW Alumni